


A Walk in the Park

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock take a few minutes of quiet after closing a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ennui Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ennui+Enigma).



> Thanks to MapleleafCameo for looking this over for me. 
> 
> I don't own them. *sigh*
> 
> It's late for your birthday EE but not forgotten! lol

It was supposed to be a simple favor for one of Mycroft’s friend. Two days of their time, at the most. Three weeks later and they were finally wrapping up a case involving more government officials than John was comfortable thinking about. John had decided a visit to the nearby botanic gardens was in order before they headed back to London. 

Yes, he needed excitement in his life, something he certainly found with his partner, but there were still times when John desired quiet and calm. Knowing there would soon be another case after their return to Baker Street, he relished the peace and beauty surrounding him. Surprisingly, Sherlock had shown interest in joining John and was quite happy cataloging the many varieties of plants and trees they walked past. 

At one point, they reached a large tree with low hanging limbs. A closer look showed man-made markings littering the lower section of the wood. While Sherlock inspected the engravings, John began to smile and make his way behind. Seeing a small untouched spot, he pulled out his Swiss Army Knife and started to carve. 

After a few minutes, Sherlock came beside him, smiled and watched. Shortly after, the pair left the gardens, hand in hand, both happy in the knowledge their initials were now part of the old Weeping Birch.


End file.
